Amazing Coincidence
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Isabella no sabía porqué había aceptado ir a la fiesta de San Valentín de su madre. El chico al que le habían presentado era un estúpido, y ella no podía dejar de fantasear con aquel tipo del parque, pero... "-Disculpa, amigo.-Bella no pudo evitar temblar cuando la voz de Edward resonó detrás suyo.-Pero ella es mía."... Quizás una maravillosa coincidencia pueda mejorar su noche.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía.**

******_Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: San Valentín" del foro La Caída del Crepúsculo. (5.546 palabras)._**

-¡No! No, no y no, mamá, ni se te ocurra.

-Isabella, cariño, no te vendría mal conocer a alguien nuevo.

-¡Deja ya de intentar jugar a ser Cupido!

La muchacha castaña que rezongaba con su madre por teléfono, arrojó la última parte de su sándwich al cesto de la basura y se dejó caer sobre la silla de la cocina.

-Pero es un muchacho agradable y-

-Y no me importa.

-Hija, debes dejar el pasado atrás. Lo de Jacob fue hace años.

-Fue hace ocho meses, mamá. Y no tiene nada que ver con esto.-Diablos, no podía creer que su madre se pensara que seguía sufriendo por ese idiota.

Jacob Black había sido su novio durante un año y medio. Año y medio en el que no consiguió darle ningún maldito orgasmo como Dios manda.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

_El problema es que estoy frustrada sexualmente y los idiotas que me presentas no conseguirían calentarme ni aunque fueran el último pene del Universo._

-¿De veras necesitas que lo diga?-Isabella no esperó una respuesta por parte de su madre, pues ya sabía cuál sería.-Siempre que me presentas a alguien, termina siendo un total imbécil, mamá, sin excepción.

-Estás exagerando.

-¿¡Que estoy exagerando!?-La castaña apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, golpeándose, frustrada, la frente con la palma de la mano.- ¿De verdad necesitas que comience a enumerarlos? Primero que todo, tenemos a Mike Newton, el hijo de tu compañera de yoga, ¡Tuve que soportar una hora escuchándolo hablar sobre cómo lograba que su cabello fuese tan suave!

-Bueno, no creo que-

-Tyler Crowley, una conversación unilateral sobre porqué Star Wars era mejor que El Señor de Los Anillos, ¡Nunca en mi vida me importó una mierda ninguna de las dos!

-Hija, cuida esa bo-

-Encima de todo, tuve que pagar la cuenta porque se había olvidado la billetera. ¡Se había olvidado la billetera y no ese maldito muñeco de acción que me mostró durante veinte minutos!

-Isabella-

-Eric Yorkie, lo primero que dijo en cuanto me vio fue 'Eres más enana de lo que imaginaba'.

-Eres pequeña, hija…

-¡No le puedes decir eso a alguien en la primera cita!

-Bien, creo que ya entendí el punto.

-Perfecto, entonces comprenderás porqué la respuesta es no. No iré a esa fiesta de San Valentín.

-Bien, escucha, no necesitas ser tan dramática. Sólo ven, conoce al chico, habrá mucha gente aquí, si no te agrada, simplemente… Te alejas.

-Mamá, no quiero ir.

-Hija, necesitas salir de tu auto-exilio.

-No me estoy auto-exiliando, mamá, sólo… Soy feliz estando sola, y eso está bien.-Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su departamento ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan. Bella siempre había adorado la Séptima Avenida.

-Nadie puede ser feliz estando sola. Nunca sales de tu departamento.

-Adoro mi departamento. Y sí salgo, mamá.

-Ir a la editorial no cuenta. Y hablando de eso, todavía no puedo creer que hayas rechazado la oferta de trabajo de tu padre.

-Siempre te dije que no trabajaría en la empresa familiar.-Susurró Isabella, apoyando un hombro sobre la pared beige, observando la espectacular vista de la ciudad que poseía desde aquel decimoctavo piso.

-Siempre pensé que no hablabas en serio. ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a un puesto tan bueno en la compañía de tu padre? ¿Cómo puedes preferir ser… Lo que sea que hagas?

-Correctora, mamá. Soy correctora. Y este tema de conversación está agotado. No seguiré discutiendo contigo, ni sobre mi carrera, ni sobre la fiesta.

-No sabía que estábamos discutiendo.

-Adiós, mamá.

-¡Isabella, esp-

La castaña cortó la llamada y bufó.

Su madre era insoportable. La adoraba, pero era insoportable.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Isabella decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando la realidad la superaba.

Correr.

Se enfundó en una calza deportiva, una camisa de tiras blancas, colocándose encima un fino sweater de algodón rosa pálido y sus zapatillas deportivas, antes de tomar su botella de agua del refrigerador y salir trotando en dirección del Central Park, que quedaba a unas cómodas tres cuadras de su departamento.

Su madre nunca comprendería porqué ella había decidido alejarse de la ajetreada vida social de la familia, ni porque no deseaba formar parte del 'patrimonio Swan', pero la castaña ya estaba cansada de repetírselo, así que ahora se conformaba con ignorarla.

Quizás fuera por eso que adoraba tanto a su padre. Charlie nunca había cuestionado ninguna de sus decisiones, y seguía apoyándola. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella declinó la oferta de trabajo que su madre le había rogado que le hiciera.

La castaña subió aún más el volumen de su iPod, mientras que Alex Turner* le gritaba '_R U mine?' _en el oído.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inspirando hondo, mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Era un día bastante soleado para ser el gélido invierno que se sucedía en Nueva York, todo el mundo lucía feliz, y el Central Park estaba repleto de gente.

La castaña pegó un salto en su lugar cuando algo, o más bien alguien, la sujetó por el codo, obligándola a detenerse de manera abrupta y girarse hacia quien quiera que buscaba su atención.

En cuanto clavó sus ojos en el hombre que tenía parado frente a ella, Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Ese tipo era enorme.

Está bien que ella fuese pequeña, pero ese tipo medía como mínimo dos metros. Tenía unos hombros tan amplios que de seguro equivalía a dos Bellas, y un poderoso torso que se veía enfundado en un costoso traje Armani azul marino, bajo un sobretodo negro que lucía muy abrigado. La castaña levantó la mirada al rostro de aquel hombre, repasándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones. Parecía un ángel.

Un ángel caído.

Tenía… Algo, que lo hacía lucir rebelde e indómito, a pesar de su impecable traje y de su perfectamente rasurada mandíbula.

Quizás fueran sus ojos, verdes, eléctricos y profundos, o sus despeinados cabellos cobrizos, que daban la impresión de que había intentado arreglárselo esa mañana pero se había dado por vencido cuando esta se convirtió en una tarea imposible.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente cuando reparó en que lo había estado estudiando fijamente durante mucho tiempo, mientras él sonreía y decía algo que Bella no llegó a oír por sobre la voz de Alex Turner.

De un tirón, la castaña se arrancó los auriculares, balbuceando incoherencias.

-Ho…Hola, lo siento, yo… ¿Decías algo?

El increíblemente atractivo espécimen de hombre le sonrió, y Bella sintió que se humedecía en medio de un segundo.

-Decía que llevo llamándote durante un buen rato, pero estabas demasiado ocupada jugando a ser Forrest Gump.

Bella abrió la boca y frunció el seño al mismo tiempo, para luego poner una expresión neutra en el rostro y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Para qué me llamabas?-El cobrizo levantó algo frente a sus ojos, sacudiéndolo graciosamente, y Bella reparó en que sostenía su teléfono celular.-Oh.

-Sí.-El tipo súper caliente volvió a sonreír, dejándola sin aliento, mientras ella tomaba el teléfono.-Quizás no deberías volver a guardarlo en tu bolsillo, se te caerá otra vez.

Bella arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisita bailando en su rostro.

-¿Eso crees?-El dios del Sexo se encogió de hombros, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje, luciendo todavía más caliente.

_¿¡Cómo mierda lo logra!? Por favor, cógeme ahora._

Bella sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar la cantidad de pensamientos subidos de tono que habían usurpado su cabeza.

-Bien.-Murmuró, mientras, sin despegar la mirada del cobrizo, metía el teléfono en donde siempre lo guardaba cuando no tenía ningún bolsillo. Sus tetas.

Bella vio al dios del Sexo tragar saliva mientras seguía el movimiento con la mirada cuando la castaña acomodó el aparatito allí, para luego dejar caer ambas manos a los costados.

_Quien pudiera ser celular…_

-¿Se nota?-Preguntó la castaña con una ceja alzada, y él sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar.

-N-no. No se nota.

-Perfecto.-Una ancha sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la castaña, que observó divertida al cobrizo frente a ella mientras se acomodaba el auricular derecho en el oído.-Muchas gracias…

-Edward.

-Edward.-La castaña estiró su mano derecha para estrecharla con la gran mano de Edward, que pareció recobrarse y le sonrió ladinamente.

-De nada...

-Bella.

-Bella.-La castaña le sonrió una última vez antes de girarse y alejarse trotando.

Oh, bien, ahora se excitaba con sólo hablarle a un extraño.

No importaba cuán caliente fuese ese extraño, no podía estar tan malditamente necesitada, así que al llegar a casa, con un suspiro, sacó su teléfono celular de su brasier y le mandó un mensaje a su madre.

_Quizás vaya a la fiesta, mamá. –Bella._

Su fuerza de voluntad era una mierda.

Los dos días restantes para la fiesta se pasaron volando, entre tardes de compras con su mejor amiga, Alice, para elegir el vestido perfecto, y noches en vela imaginándose cómo sería acostarse con el tipo escultural del parque.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo el 13 de febrero a la noche, festejando el día de San Valentín cuando dieran las doce.

El trece a las ocho de la noche, Bella giró sobre su eje en el espejo, haciendo que la amplia falda de seda flotara a su alrededor. La castaña adoraba su vestido, porque la hacía ver más alta y sentirse hermosa. La parte delantera era bastante recatada, pero según Alice, habían 'solucionado' eso con un escote que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de su espalda y con un tajo en la falda que dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha hasta el muslo. Bella sabía que el color azul siempre la había favorecido, por lo que en cuanto vio aquel vestido en la tienda, supo que sería perfecto.

Se giró hacia su mejor amiga, a quien le había rogado que la acompañase a la fiesta de su madre.

Alice era su plan B. Si el tipo que su madre tenía planeado presentarle era un idiota, se resguardaría tras ella hasta que la tortura terminara.

-Te ves increíble, Al.-Su amiga giró en su vestido violáceo, sonriendo.

-Tú te ves asombrosa. Ese tipo que te va a presentar tu madre va a morir allí mismo.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y tomó su pequeño bolso.

-Recemos porque no sea otro _freak._

Reneé había decidido no alquilar un salón para la fiesta, sino que se llevaría a cabo en su casa. La última vez que Bella había estado por allí había sido hacía unas cuantas semanas, y su madre ya había estado revoloteando con la gente de la decoración por aquel entonces.

Había que admitir que Reneé se había lucido.

La decoración era completamente roja y plateada, y la cantidad de corazones que rellenaban el lugar podían llegar a ser abrumadores, aunque bonitos. El salón de la mansión se había convertido en la recepción, en donde todos los invitados vagaban de aquí para allá, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas del cuarto de estar, que ahora se había transformado en el comedor.

Bella fue saludando a todos aquellos a quienes conocía, mientras arrugaba en su mano la adorable rosa blanca que le entregaban a cada mujer de la fiesta al entrar.

-¿Nerviosa?

La castaña bufó.

-Más bien resignada.

Reneé se acercó con una enorme sonrisa, pegando saltitos y luciendo hermosa en aquel vestido plateado.

-¡Bells, Alice!

-Hola, Reneé, que increíble fiesta.

-Gracias, querida.-Saludó su madre a Alice antes de girarse hacia ella.-Ambas lucen hermosas.

-Gracias, mamá. Tú también. Pareces parte de la decoración.

Reneé soltó una carcajada.

-Muchas gracias, hija, pero no me intentes distraer.

Bella se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor.

Había bastante gente joven, y algunos bastante atractivos.

_Por favor, que sea atractivo. Por favor, que no sea un idiota._

Su madre se apresuró a tomarla de la mano y comenzar a arrastrarla a través del salón, obligándola a dejar a Alice atrás, quién le guiñó un ojo y se giró para hablar con unos viejos amigos de la Universidad.

-Es el hijo de Roxane, un joven adorable. Comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de tu padre hace un par de meses, estoy segura de que te agradará.

Bella inspiró hondo.

_No creo estar tan segura._

James Witherdale resultó ser otro idiota.

Bella suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos. Había dejado de escucharlo hacía quince minutos. El chico no era más que _yo, yo y yo._ Insoportable.

James ni siquiera notaba que Bella había dejado de oírlo, así que supuso que tampoco le molestaría seguir con su monólogo sin ella.

-Bueno, debo irme, adiós.-Bella ni se fijó en la reacción, se giró y se marchó, buscando a Alice por todo el lugar.

Cuando por fin divisó a su amiga a lo lejos, se acercó a ella rápidamente, pero se frenó en seco cuando vio que Alice no estaba sola. La pelinegra charlaba animadamente con un muchacho, un rubio que Bella creyó reconocer de algún lado, y por la forma en la que Alice sonreía como una idiota, la castaña decidió no intervenir.

-¿De quién huyes?-La voz, grave y totalmente caliente, sonó en su oído, haciéndola estremecer cuando el aliento fresco de aquel hombre rozó su oreja.

Bella se giró, con la piel erizada, hacia él, soltando una carcajada incrédula cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Edward!

El cobrizo estaba increíble… Increíblemente caliente.

El traje negro que lucía costosísimo le sentada como un guante, sus salvajes cabellos cobrizos estaban perfectamente desordenados, y sus ojos brillaban mientras la observaba.

La presencia de Edward en el lugar parecía eclipsar a todo el resto de los presentes, era demasiado alto, demasiado absorbente y Bella se sentía intimidada y muy excitada.

-Buenas noches, castaña.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El cobrizo ladeó la cabeza, un gesto felino que casi la hace jadear.

-Fui invitado, ¿No deseabas verme?-Bella abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de allí, e inspiró hondo cuando Edward dio un paso más hacia ella, haciéndola sentir demasiado pequeña, a pesar de estar parada sobre unos tacones de quince centímetros.-Porque yo si tenía ganas de verte.

Bella esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Sí, claro.

Edward arqueó una ceja, inclinando la cabeza muy cerca de ella. Bella no sentía otra cosa que no fuera a ese hombre. Sus amplios hombros tapaban toda la luz que había detrás, y se sentía casi rodeada por él.

-Quería saber si tu teléfono había vuelto a causar problemas.-Susurró, mientras deslizaba uno de sus largos dedos por sobre el esternón de la castaña, que creyó morir allí mismo.

_Por favor, llévame a una habitación oscura y cógeme hasta que me desmaye._

-No te preocupes, no le sucedió nada.

La sonrisa ladina que cruzó el rostro del cobrizo fue la cosa más caliente que Isabella había visto en toda su vida.

¿Cómo podía ser que Jacob consiguiera calentarla solo un poco luego de estar tocándola durante una hora, y este hombre la rozaba con un dedo, le sonreía y ya la tenía convertida en gelatina?

-Un aparato con suerte.-Susurró, y Bella abrió la boca, a punto de responderle cuando la voz de su madre sonó demasiado chillona para su pequeña burbuja.

-¡La cena está por ser servida en el salón rosa, diríjanse hacia allí, por favor!

¿Salón rosa? ¿Desde cuándo se llamaba así?

Bella se alejó de un salto, como si hubiese podido huir del hechizo del cobrizo.

Edward la observó desde arriba con una ceja arqueada, sonriéndole burlón.

-Hay que ir.

-Te acompaño.-Edward apoyó su mano izquierda en la espalda baja de la castaña, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto.

Bella agradeció al cielo cuando la guiaron hacia su asiento, a tres mesas de distancia del cobrizo, pero se sintió desilusionada al mismo tiempo.

Ella era una chica sensata, nada de locuras, nada de actuar por impulso. ¿Entonces porqué Edward la hacia querer tirar todo a la mierda y encerrarse en una habitación oscura con él para no salir de allí nunca más?

La castaña suspiró, resignada, cuando James ocupó el asiento a su lado. Evidentemente, a causa de su madre.

-Desapareciste.-Susurró, inclinándote hacia ella, y Bella frunció la nariz.

Demasiada colonia.

-Si, tuve que... Irme.-Bella se decidió a girarse hacia Alice, entablando una conversación con ella y Jasper, el muchacho rubio, que ahora recordaba haber conocido cuando acompañaba a su padre a la empresa.

La castaña no podía evitar desviar su atención a unas cuantas mesas de distancia de vez en cuando, en donde Edward charlaba y se comportaba de forma amigable con todo el mundo. La joven morena que tenía al lado no paraba de pestañear y de sonreírle encantada, lo que la hizo sentir una inexplicable punzada de celos.

En cierto momento de la cena, mientras Bella entrecerraba los ojos al ver a la morena soltando una grotesca carcajada e inclinándose sobre el cobrizo, éste levantó la mirada de súbito, y sus ojos se trabaron con los de ella.

Parecia estar desafiando, animándola a que reaccionara de alguna manera.

_Y una mierda._

Isabella, en un arranque de enfado, arqueó la ceja derecha, imitando la expresión cínica con la que él la había mirado más de una vez, y se giró para volver a enfrascare en las animadas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo junto a ella.

-Edward Cullen.

Bella frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada hacia Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-El tipo de allá es Edward Cullen.-Respondió el evidentemente muy intuitivo muchacho. Alice la miró con expresión confundida, y luego volvió a mirar a Jasper, que se encogió de hombros, volviendo la atención a su cena sin dejar de hablar.-Es uno de los socios mayoritarios de tu padre. Increíblemente rico, increíblemente intimidante, e increíblemente astuto. Creo que nunca conocí a alguien tan inteligente como ese hombre. Aunque es bastante agradable.

-¿Bells?-Alice la miró, levantando las cejas con su típica expresión de _cuéntame-todo-ya._

La castaña se encogió de hombros, poniendo una premeditada expresión de inocencia.

-Y dime... Jasper, ¿Hace mucho que es Sr. Cullen es socio de mi padre?

-Unos cuantos años, sí.

-¿Lo conoces bien?

-Ya, Isabella, ¿Qué hay entre el dios cobrizo y tú?

-¡Alice!

Isabella le frunció el seño a su amiga, para inmediatamente sonreír socorronamente al ver la expresión ceñuda de Jasper.

-Isabella, quiero detalles.

-No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada.-Declaró rotunda la castaña, y se giró para terminar su cena.

James pareció entender que no encontraría un oído atento para sus vanidosos comentarios en ella, pero eso no pareció importarle demasiado cuando la cena terminó y la hora del baile llegó, porque prácticamente la obligó a ir a la pista con él, alegando que su madre había insistido en ello.

-¿Ya te dije que me gradué en Harvard?

-Sólo como 9 veces.

-Disculpa, amigo.-Bella no pudo evitar sonreír como una estúpida y temblar en su lugar cuando la voz de Edward resonó detrás de ella.-Pero ella es mía.

Bien, ¿Qué?

-¿Disculpa?-James parecía no entender nada, mientras miraba a Bella y luego al cobrizo que se erguía amenazador junto a ellos.

-Lo que oíste. Vete.-James abrió la boca un par de veces, siempre volviéndola a cerrar. Parecía querer rebatir algo, pero finalmente la expresión fiera de Edward lo hizo pensárselo mejor, y se largó luego de echarle una mirada enfadada a la castaña.

Bella todavía seguía en estado de shock cuando el cobrizo la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, comenzando a meserce al ritmo de la agradable canción de Adele que sonaba de fondo.

-Bien, ¿Y eso que fue?

-¿Qué cosa?-El cobrizo siguió moviéndose, sonriendo con picardía y subiendo una de sus manos de la cintura de Isabella hasta su espalda, acariciando la piel desnuda.

A la castaña se le erizó la piel, pero respiró hondo, decidida a que el ardiente tacto de Edward no la distraería.

-Le dijiste que era tuya.-Bella alzó el rostro para observarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.-Y no lo soy.

Edward soltó algo entre un suspiro y un bufido, antes de alzar una mano para alisar la pequeña arruguita que se formaba entre las cejas de la castaña con su pulgar.

-Querías quitártelo encima. Discúlpame por ayudarte.

Bella sonrió incrédula.

-¿Se puede saber cómo lo notaste?

Edward se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Tu cara de consternación se notaba a mares de distancia.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Pobre James.

-Es un idiota.

-¿Lo conoces?-Edward asintió.-Ah, cierto, trabajas con mi padre.

Edward le sonrió torcidamente, mientras deslizaba su mano abierta por sobre la espalda de Isabella. De arriba a abajo, abarcando casi en su totalidad la estrecha cintura de Isabella.

-Alguien estuvo haciendo su tarea.

-Más bien estuve interrogando a los invitados de mi madre.-Edward soltó una carcajada, a la que Bella respondió con una sonrisita altanera.-Apuesto a que tú también lo has echo.

Edward le sonrió, apretándola más cerca de él con la mano que acariciaba su espalda, y subiendo la otra para acariciarle el puente de la nariz en un gesto que se le antojó extremadamente tierno.

-Lo hice, es cierto.-Susurró, ahora deslizando su pulgar sobre el regordete labio inferior de la castaña.-Me sorprendió enterarme de que eras nada menos que la hija de Charlie Swan.-La castaña encogió un hombro, esbozando una sonrisa que a Edward le pareció irresistible.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo.

Edward rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Porqué bailabas con alguien que parecías detestar?

Bella bufó, negando con la cabeza.

-Mi madre insiste en jugar a ser Cupido conmigo.

-¿Y nunca le ha acertado?

-Nunca.

-No será que quizás...-Edward levantó la mirada sonriendo, para estrecharla más fuerte entre sus brazos y agachar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.-Tú eres una inconformista.

-¡No!-Bella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.-No lo soy, sólo... Pido lo que cualquier mujer pediría.

-¿Qué pediría cualquier mujer?-Preguntó el cobrizo con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

Estaba jugando con ella, pero Bella suspiró y respondió de todas formas.

-Supongo que...Sentir.

-¿Sentir?

-Exacto. Ninguno de todos los hombres que mi madre me presentó me hacía sentir nada.

-¿Qué se supone que deberían hacerte sentir?

Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos quedando a la altura de su barbilla, y Edward la observó desde arriba, burlón.

-No lo sé, Edward... Emoción, interés, entusiasmo... Deseo.

-Deseo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de la del cobrizo, que parecía tenerla bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

La música ahora había cambiado. Era algo más movida, pero ellos seguían pegados, casi sin apenas moverse. En un momento, Bella notó que ya no se encontraban en el centro de la pista. De alguna manera, mientras bailaban Edward la había ido llevando hacia uno de los laterales, hasta quedar ella de espaldas a una enorme columna de mármol, y él delante, prácticamente escondiéndola de la vista de todos los demás.

-Deseo y excitación.-Susurró finalmente, recibiendo una mirada abrasadora de parte del cobrizo.

-¿Y nunca has encontrado a nadie que te haya echo sentir así?

Bella abrió los labios levemente, sintiendo que se derretía cuando Edward fijó su mirada en ellos.

-De echo... creo que sí lo hice.

El cobrizo subió la mirada hacia sus ojos, sonriendo cuando supo que esa persona era él.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. La sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba el cobrizo era diferente a todas las otras. Estaba despojada de todo rastro de burla o cinismo. Era una sonrisa real.

La castaña sabía que si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento iba a explotar.

Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la fría columna de mármol, sólo con la mano de Edward separándola unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Edward estaba pegado a ella de una manera bastante inapropiada para el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero ella estaba segura de que si intentaba alejarse se echaría a llorar. Sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso del cobrizo, y los pezones le dolían de deseo. Sus piernas eran una gelatina, y necesitaba que alguien calmara su excitación ahora.

No, no 'alguien'. Edward. Necesitaba que fuera Edward quién se enterrara en ella y la hiciera olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

El cobrizo, por su parte, no se sentía del todo él en ese momento. Isabella era tan pequeña y dúctil en sus brazos. Su erección estaba más que despierta y punzando por encontrarse con el cálido centro de la muchacha que él sostenía, y Edward sabía que ella iría con él a dónde él quisiera. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y él estaba bastante seguro de que la seguiría a donde quisiera ir, si eso significaba no tener que dejar de tocarla.

-Vam-

-¿Isabella?-La estridente voz de Reneé Swan sonó demasiado cerca de ellos, cortando las palabras del cobrizo, que inspirando hondo, se obligó a separarse unos cuántos centímetros de ella. La castaña lo observó durante unos segundos, sintiendo que toda su piel clamaba enfurecida al sentir el frío que se apoderó de ella cuando él la soltó. Finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, giró la mirada a su madre.

-¿Sí, mamá?

Reneé lucía escandalizada, mirandolos a ella y a Edward de hito en hito.

-¿Hija, qué haces?-Masculló, intentando que su reprimenda no llegara a oídos del cobrizo que no había despegado la mirada de Isabella.-¿Dónde está James?

Bella rodó los ojos.

-No tengo idea, mamá.

-No puedes dejarlo sólo, él vino aquí por ti. Esto es una falta de respeto.

-Mamá, James era un idiota y un egocéntrico. Estoy segura de que puede encontrar alguien más que lo escuche él solito.

-Isabella-

-Edward.-La castaña se giró hacia él con una sonrisita en los labios.-¿Me sacas de aquí, por favor?

Una sonrisa gigantesca comenzó a formarse por el rostro de aquel hermoso hombre, que le tendió una mano y saludó educadamente a una muy alterada Reneé en cuanto Bella la tomó.

-Adiós, señora Swan.

Bella se dejó arrastrar por Edward hacia la salida, saludando feliz de la vida a Alice desde lejos, que se apretaba a Jasper sin ningún pudor.

Su amiga dio unos saltitos en su lugar, sonriendo como una loca histérica y guiñándole un ojo.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto del enorme Volvo del cobrizo. Se estaba yendo de la fiesta de su madre con el caliente socio de su padre, sabiendo que mañana Reneé la llamaría estando furiosa y su padre tampoco estaría demasiado feliz.

-¿Edward?-Bella se giró a mirar al cobrizo, que aceleraba a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, sin poder esperar más tiempo para llegar a su casa y tener a Isabella totalmente desnuda en su cama.

-¿Sí, nena?-Bella intentó no sonreír como una estúpida ante el apelativo.

No lo logró.

-¿Esto no te... no te causará problemas con mi padre?

Edward sonrió juguetonamente, estirando su mano derecha para apretar la pierna de la castaña cariñosamente.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?-La castaña se encogió de hombros, deslizando su dedo índice por los nudillos de la gran mano de Edward.-Realmente, no lo sé.

-¿Y no te importa?

-Para nada.-El cobrizo se giró a sonreírme pícaramente, y Bella soltó una risota divertida.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Edward fue largo, demasiado largo para dos personas que no veían la hora de llegar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una de las zonas residenciales más costosas de Manhattan, Edward abrió el enorme portón de hierro con un mando a distancia, ingresando en la propiedad que dejó con la boca abierta a la castaña.

La casa al mejor estilo minimalista moderno, era enorme. Todos ángulos rectos, paredes de vidrio y decoraciones costosas.

En cuanto aparcó el coche frente a la casa, Edward salió de él de un salto, y antes de que Bella pudiese siquiera estirar la mano hacia la puerta, él ya la estaba bajando en volandas del Volvo.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras él abría la puerta de la casa de forma apresurada y la cerraba con el pie. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de echarle un vistazo a la casa, porque Edward la llevó en menos de un segundo hacia su habitación, en donde la puso de pie junto a la enorme cama con dosel.

En cuanto Edward bajó la cabeza, rodeando a Isabella con sus brazos, y unió sus labios con los de la castaña, supo que estaba perdido.

Los labios de la castaña eran tan dulces y suaves que deseó nunca tener que separarse de ellos, y sonrió en medio del beso cuando la sintió apretarse más contra él y levantar sus pequeñas manos para acariciar su torso por sobre la camisa.

-Quiero tenerte desnuda.-Masculló, sin dejar de mordisquear su labio inferior, e Isabella jadeó.

-Por favor.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el cobrizo se separó de ella y bajó con suavidad los tirantes de sus hombros. Al prácticamente no tener espalda, el liviano vestido cayó al suelo en cuanto Bella los brazos de la castaña se vieron liberados de los tirantes, y Edward inspiró hondo mientras la tomaba por las caderas, manteniéndola fija en su lugar para admirarla a placer mientras dibujaba círculos con sus pulgares en el hueso de su cadera.

-No llevas sujetador.-Susurró, levantando las manos para pellizcar levemente los pezones de Isabella, que se mantenían erguidos bajo sus dedos.

La castaña respondió con un gemido, pegándose más a su cuerpo, buscando más fricción.

-Llevas mucha ropa.

Edward sonrió traviesamente antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella y besarla profundamente, invadiendo la dulce cavidad de la castaña con su lengua, y comenzando a desprender los botones de su camisa mientras Bella le quitaba con dedos torpes el cinturón, siguiendo por sus pantalones.

Se convirtieron en un revoltijo de manos, caricias y suspiros que finalmente cayó desnudo sobre la cama, en donde Edward se posicionó sobre ella, bajando la cabeza para reverenciar todo su cuerpo con su boca.

-Perfecta, eres perfecta.

-Edward, por favor...

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?-Susurró contra sus labios, mientras con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar la húmeda intimidad de la castaña.-¿Te duele? ¿Te duele aquí?-Bella gimió más fuerte, arqueándose bajo él cuando Edward introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

-¡Si!

-No puedo esperar más, Bella.

-¡Demonios, no lo hagas!

Con una sonrisita, divertido y encantado ante la evidente impaciencia de su castaña, Edward se alejó durante unos segundos para buscar un preservativo en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, antes de volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas y buscar la boca de la muchacha con la suya.

-Cuando termine contigo, puedo prometerte que vas a pedirme por favor que deje de hacerte sentir cosas.-Bella soltó una risita que rápidamente se convirtió en un grito de satisfacción cuando Edward la penetró, enterrándole por completo en ella.-Feliz día de San Valentín.

Bella abrió los ojos para toparse con la penetrante mirada del cobrizo observándola con fijeza.

Era medianoche. 14 de febrero.

-Feliz día de san Valentín para ti también.-Susurró en respuesta la castaña, mientras Edward comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, cumpliendo con su promesa por el resto de la noche.

.

**6 años después.**

Isabella aceleró el ritmo, resoplando, en cuanto llegó al Central Park.

¡Su marido era un maldito neardental! ¿Sacarla así de la tienda sólo porque un tipo había intentado flirtear con ella?

Por todos los cielos, ¡Estaban en el siglo veintiuno no en la época de las cavernas!

La castaña dio un respingo cuando una gran mano masculina se cerró sobre su brazo, y se giró, frunciendo el ceño y arrancándole los auriculares de los oídos.

Frente a ella estaba el irritante e insoportable cobrizo más caliente que había visto en su vida.

-Perdiste esto.-Dijo él, alzando su teléfono móvil frente a ella.

-No lo perdí, lo dejé en casa.-Masculló de vuelta. Él ignoró su evidente enfado y prosiguió.

-Te llamé un par de veces, pero estabas muy ocupada-

-Jugando a ser Forrest Gump.-Terminó por él la castaña, sin poder evitar que una sonrisita iluminara su bello rostro.

-Quizás no deberías guardarlo en tu bolsillo. Se te caerá.-Él le tendió el teléfono, y al ver que ella no amagaba a tomarlo, ladeó la cabeza con expresión suplicante-Bells...-Susurró, y ella soltó un profundo suspiro antes de tomarlo y guardarlo en su corpiño.

El cobrizo sonrió ampliamente, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con adoración.

-¿Se nota?-Susurró la castaña, mientras instintivamente daba un paso adelante para acercarse al enorme cuerpo de su hombre.

-No, no se nota.-Ambos sonrieron, rememorando ese primer encuentro, y Edward rodeó el rostro de su adorada mujer entre sus grandes manos.-Lo siento, mi amor. Prometo ser menos...

-¿Celoso? ¿Imposible? ¿Posesivo?

Edward rodó los ojos, inclinándote para enterrar el rostro entre los cabellos de su castaña.

-Todo eso.

-Bien. Te amo.

-Te amo con toda mi alma, pequeña.

La castaña sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él.

Aquel hombre, imposiblemente alto y apuesto, posesivo, algo abrumador, intenso y extremadamente dulce, era suyo.

Aquel primer día de San Valentín junto a él había sido el mejor que había pasado hasta ese entonces, y cada día de San Valentín desde ese día era perfecto, porque Edward estaba allí.

.

*Alex Turner es el vocalista y guitarrista de los Artics Monkeys, y la canción que Bells está escuchando, R U mine?, es maravillosa.

Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shoot, es la primera vez que participo en un reto, y pues... Vamos a ver qué tal me va. Un enorme beso a todas, y muchísimas gracias por leerme.

Emma.


End file.
